The Diary of a HIVE Infiltrator
by Fire and Ice equals Slush
Summary: My name is AgentM. I broke into the HIVE Academy to give you the inside scoop on the wacky HAEYPs. It involves fuzzy hair, sloppy joes, and Slade's favorite icecream.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Agent M. You may know me from Fire and Ice Equals Slush's story "Don't Touch My Popcorn." If you don't, I am a secret agent/fanfiction writer/titan kidnapper/ HIVE infiltraitor/OC. That means I don't own the Teen Titans, until I get down to kidnapping them in a correct manner (much paperwork to fill out).

I broke into the academy about the same time that Cyborg did except that I carefully avoided Rob Hoegee at all costs.

……………………………………………..

AgentM: Testing 1-2-3 Testing (clears throat) HIVE Academy – August 5 – 7:55 am. I had just broken in to the HIVE Academy by taking the guise of a milk carton and stowing away into the school. Class is about to start so I better get on with whatever I am here for. Confidential. AgentM out.

Jinx: Hey hurry up whoever you are. Bell's about to ring.

AgentM: Yeah, I'll be right there!

Jinx: Brother Blood told me to come and take you to his office before school started.

AgentM: Sure! I'll just follow you then…

Jinx: 'kay. It's this way (both walk to Bro Blood's office)

Bro Blood: Hello, you must be the new student. I am the headmaster. My name is Brother Blood.

AgentM: Well, my name is really Sister Sweat but you don't see me advertising…

Bro Blood: (clears throat) Well, then. I called you here because I wanted to know more about you. What school did you transfer from again?

AgentM: The WASP NEST Academy. But that's not really important. I'm just glad to be here at such a fine school with such an esteemed headmaster. (Halo ding)

Bro Blood: Might I ask, what sort of evil power do you have?

AgentM: I am a fanfiction writer, the most evil of evil villains. I hold the evil power of IMAGINATION!

Bro Blood: (clears throat again)

AgentM: Here I'll show you! (grabs a lab top and types in " …and then Beast Boy slowly came closer to Raven in her room. She stared at him. He stared at her. They were both staring at each other. Then Raven leaped onto Beast Boy. She kissed him. He kissed her. They were both… kissing each other!")

BB: (somewhere on Earth; grabs Rae and starts kissing)

Star: Oh my X'Hal! Friend BB and friend Rae are both making with the out…

Bro Blood: You are most powerful indeed.

AgentM: And most vile and evil… like all the deranged sorceresses and sorcerers who publish fanfiction to torment cartoon/anime/book/video game characters.

Bro blood: Very well, I will see you after class.

AgentM: (exits stage left)

……………………….

Everyone: (looks at AgentM)

AgentM: Yum! Sloppy Joes! Just like the ones the mad lunch lady at WN used to throw at me!

Gizmo: It's not really meat, it's barf! Or stewed pig toenails! Or the leftover stuff that Raven used to resurrect Malchior in that Spellbound episode mixed together!

AgentM: That one's especially gross!

Jinx: Yeah, I mean, that Raven girl put her hair in it. And it's purple, like she never washed it after Plasmus vomited on her!

AgentM: Yeah, well your hair is pink and defies the laws of physics!

Jinx: grrrr….

Mammoth: That new girl's right, Jinx. It's like you never combed it down after you electrocuted yourself as a child.

AgentM: She what? (snickers)

Jinx: Grrrr…Whatever. C'mon, headmaster said I had to introduce you to people (takes AgentM's hand).

AgentM: (is led to other table).

Jinx: That girl over there is the top student in the HIVE Academy.

BBee: I'm BumbleBee, nice to meet you.

Mammoth: Now, she has diseased puffballs on her head

BBee: Aw, stow it! What's your name, hon?

AgentM: I'm AgentM. I'm not an undercover secret agent/Raven fanatic writing a documentary on how easy it is to infiltrate the HIVE Academy.

BBee: Good, me neither. Except for the Raven fan part and writing a documentary thing.

PriHive: Atten-shun!

AgentM: (stands straight, a bit scared)

BBee: Take it easy, Private Hive. Home girl's new here.

PriHive: I'm Private Hive.

AgentM: I'm scared…

PriHive: That's NOT the kind of attitude needed here IN HIVE ACADEMY!

AgentM: Eeeeek! (passes out) guhg…

S-More: I'm See-More.

Jinx: (blows the sloppy joe on AgentM like Raven did to Malchior)

AgentM: (is revived) I like Smores!

S-More: No, it's See-More…

Jinx: He can see through stuff

S-More: (adjusts optic lenses)

AgentM: (punches S-More's lights out)

S-More: guhg….

Billy: Howdy, pretty lady. I'm Billy Numerous.

AgentM: okay…

Billy: Tarnation! What's ol' See-More doing all over them floors?

AgentM: (is annoyed by Billy and punches his lights out)

Mammoth: Hey, you punched See-More and Billy!

AgentM: I bet all the people who watch Teen Titans felt like it. I just happened to have the chance!

BBee: Right on, girl!

AgentM: And so ends my really crazy day infiltrating the HIVE Academy. Tomorrow, Class will be in session. Hehehe, they suspect nothing. Hehehe, suckers… This is so easy. Hehehe... AgentM out.

…………………

R&R

Yeah if you like me, AgentM, or sugar high random crossovers, go check out "Don't Touch My Popcorn."


	2. Slade Likes Pistachio

Hello all! I am sad because there is not so many reviews as I thought there would be… (thinking: Maybe they want me to review Tournament of Heroines and going on strike…). Anyway, thank y'all who did! And if anyone out there is reading this and not reviewing… SHAME ON YOU! Jk

Anyway here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Slade likes pistachio…

Jinx: What are you doing?

AgentM: (slurps root beer) A fanfiction sorceress's powers are driven by sugar intake. The more I drink the more energy I unleash. Where are we going anyway?

Jinx: Combat practice, you won't stand a chance.

AgentM: (face shadows, darkly) …I hope.

……………….

Jinx: Gamma Maneuver!

Gizmo&Mammoth&Jinx: (spring into action)

AgentM: (in audience) Gimme an "H!" Gimme an "A!" Gimme an "E!" Gimme a "Y!" Gimme a "P!" What does that spell?

HIVE: Haeyp?

AgentM: GO, HAEYP!

BroBlood: I believe you are mistaken. Haeyp is the acronym for HIVE Academy of Extraordinary Young People.

AgentM: Oh… now it makes sense…

Gizmo&Mammoth&Jinx: (finished beating robot butt)

BroBlood: Now it is your turn AgentM, I wish to see you use your powers in combat.

AgentM: (sweating nervously) Oh, really my powers are more for torturing purposes…

BroBlood: Not to worry, I'm sure you will do fine…

AgentM: O-Okay… (grabs lab top and staggers onto arena)

Jinx: (giggles) she looks nervous!

Gizmo: New girl's going to croak!

AgentM: Um, okay (breathes heavily) I can do this.

Robots: (rise from ground and start coming towards AgentM)

AgentM: Aah! (closes eyes and starts typing on keyboard wildly, robots one at a time start bursting into flame, ice, ash, frog, etc)

Mammoth: Whoa, she's actually doing it.

AgentM: Oh no! (fingers keep flying across keyboard)

BroBlood: She is losing control.

AgentM: (fingers on keyboard become blur) must concentrate, must control my powers. Must think: BBXRae, BBXTerra, RobXStar, RobXRae, CyeX- X? Oh, I forgot! I-

Robot: (crushes labtop)

AgentM: …

Robot: …

AgentM: YOU! YOU CRUSHED MY LAB TOP! I DID NOT SAVE! (starts glowing with flaming black aura)

Robot: uh oh…

AgentM: MRAAAARRRR! (pounces on robot and rips it apart with teeth)

HIVE: (watching wide eyed as AgentM mutilates robots)

BroBlood: …excellent…

……………………..

AgentM: (is now happy; licking a robot's arm like a child licks icecream)

Jinx: What was that?

AgentM: (lick) what? (Lick)

BBee: You just destroyed all those robots!

AgentM: (lick) yeah (lick) but that story probably wouldn't get that many reviews, too random (lick)

BroBlood: I see that you couldn't control your powers…

BBee&Jinx: Headmaster!

AgentM: (lick) these are very tasty robots you manufacture here.

BroBlood: Yet, you are very powerful, very powerful, indeed.

AgentM: (lick) I bet they could come in three different flavors!

BroBlood: You would make a great pawn in my plans to rule the world.

AgentM: (lick) You could open up a chain of stores all around the world.

BroBlood: With my control, I will be able to even top Slade.

AgentM: (lick) Slade likes pistachio, but I am fonder of pecan praline.

BroBlood: Yes, I would very much like to top Slade…

AgentM: (lick) Of course, he always lets things expire in his fridge. He's not very bright.

BroBlood: Hold on, what did you say?

AgentM: (lick) I said he's not very bright. He never considers getting someone to fix his fridge. He always gets his apprentices to cook for him.

BroBlood: Who?

AgentM: Usually, Robin. He makes a mean shrimp scampi.

BroBlood: No, not that blasted titan! The other man!

AgentM: Who? You mean, Slade?

BroBlood: YES!

AgentM: Yeah, he likes pistachio.

BroBlood: Yes, you said that, but how do you know him!

AgentM: I –Uh… oops… blasted sugar high ranting!

BroBlood: How do you know Slade!

AgentM: I don't know him!

BroBlood: You were just talking about him!

AgentM: (sighs) I'm sorry I have to do this… (types in new lab top)

BroBlood: Guh (falls unconscious)

AgentM: …but when you wake, you will remember nothing of my ranting of Slade or his obsession with pistachio ice cream. You will question nothing of my dark past with Slade. You will also remember not to meddle in business far beyond your tiny mortal mind. You will remember nothing. So this fanfiction sorceress says, so it shall be… hehehe

…………………….

R&R


	3. Afro Power

atlantiandragoness: By messing with you… do you mean hitting on you? In that case – uppercut girl! Uppercut! Jk (unless you're actually taking me seriously… not very wise).

Kkori: I would write Muaha or Bwaha but then AgentM would sound like a maniac. I prefer a dark chortle (hehehe…) to be much cooler and more seriously evil instead of sounding insane. Although AgentM is insane… aw whatever! She just does whatever she pleases, 'kay? Check my bio.

**Chapter 3 Afro Power!**

BBee: I'm so freaking awesome, I don't have to be under the control of Brother Blood.

AgentM: W-What?

BBee: Yeah, headmaster's got everyone hypnotized and stuff

AgentM: W-Why?

BBee: 'Cuz he's WEIRD! That's why!

AgentM: A-And you're not under this "control" because…?

BBee: Because there's not a man alive who can tell me what to do!

AgentM: Y-You mean…

BBee: Yeah! Brother can't brainwash me because of… GIRL POWER!

AgentM: …

BBee: That's right! GIRL POWER! I can't be hypnotized because of GIRL POWER!

AgentM: …

BBee: …

AgentM: …

BBee: Okay! Okay! It's my two puffballs of hair! It interferes with the reception of Brother Blood's mind control! Sue me!

AgentM: …

……………………….

AgentM: Man that was weird! –End Transmission –

………………………

BroBlood: AgentM, I'd like to talk to you for a minute…

AgentM: Oh my god! I'm in trouble, aren't I! I didn't mean to replace your toothpaste with a nasty Doctor Pepper based substitute!

BroBlood: You WHAT?

AgentM: …I –I –I-

BroBlood: Nevermind, that is unimportant right now. I'll need you to come to my office after school. Not to brainwash you to serve my all powerful greatness, but to bake you a sponge cake…

AgentM: I like sponge cake!

BroBlood: I am sure you do… (walks off)

AgentM: …he has an oven in his office?

BBee: No, idiot! He's going to brainwash you!

AgentM: But he just said he'll bake me a sponge cake!

BBee: Girl, there is no sponge cake. The man can't cook, bake, or inflate sponges…

AgentM: GASP! That fiend! He must DIE! (glows dark aura)

BBee: Chill AgentM. We've got an hour and a half to puffball your hair, and it's not going to be cake!

AgentM: (sniffle) cake…

BBee: (hands AgentM a can of Cherry Coke) C'mon your going to need as much power as you can luster to resist headmaster!

AgentM: Yay! (snatches Cherry Coke and takes a long draw out of it) Okay, I'm ready. Let's get puffy…

………………………………

BroBlood: (eyes glow red) Just sit still AgentM…

AgentM: (is strapped into a chair) I hope this works…

BroBlood: (swings a kiwi on a chain) you are getting sleepy… very sleepy…

AgentM: (is not getting sleepy; fluffy, blue Afro is interfering with reception)

BroBlood: (swings kiwi faster) you will obey my every command…

AgentM: (Afro interfering faster)

BroBlood: (swings kiwi at high speed)

AgentM: (Afro interferes at high speed)

BroBlood: (kiwi is becoming a blur of brown fuzz)

AgentM: (Afro is becoming a blur of blue fuzz)

BroBlood: (swings kiwi so fast it stops time) Oh no!

- - frrrrrrarararaBwowowowowowowowreereereeerfruttifruttifrutti (time warp noises) - -

…………………………

BBee: WHAT HAPPENED?  
AgentM: (Afro is burned to a crisp) My hair feels like charcoal…

BBee: Oh no, did you interfere so fast that it stopped time?

AgentM: (nods head)

BBee: And did you hear all those awful time warp noises, especially when it went "fruttifruttifrutti…" for no entire reason?

AgentM: (nods head)

BBee: Oh that's okay, you'll get over it. I still haven't got over those noises and that dreadful strawberry either.

AgentM: …kiwi…

BBee: Huh? Kiwi? Well, whatever fruit it was, it is the price to pay for your freedom.

AgentM: …

……………………………

AgentM: I hate this! I can't take it anymore! My hair is burned and my stomach is suffering from sloppy joe sickness, and, and-! I'm going to stop writing this fanfiction now! Oh no! I can't stop Typing! I- I can't control my fanfiction powers! I can't stop typing! My fingers won't stop! Oh no!

Terra: …you're the one who's weird.

AgentM: futtifruttifrutti…

…………………………

R&R


	4. The Class Project

TeenTitansforever: Believe me; it's hard coming up with all this funny. Here are some pointers to make your fic funnier: 1. The more random the better (people respect writer who write those long lengthy fanfictions but will always remember the ones that right the funny, pointless ones) 2. Use the characters to your funny advantage (be like AgentM, take control over the characters and make them do wacky things that you know one of the serious characters would never do) 3. SUGARSUGARSUGAR!

Happy Sun: Yes, yes your reviews are very rambling-ish. But, they're funny.

**Chapter 4 The Class Project**

BroBlood: We're going to make a class project!

Everyone: Yay!

BroBlood: (spreads blue prints) You must get together in groups of four to make an ion amplifier. You may only use doilies, glue, and dyed feathers. Remember, this project will be for a large portion of your grade, so don't mess it up. Don't worry, it'll be super fun! Begin!

……………………….

BroBlood: Well, AgentM, I believe you have done an excellent job!

AgentM: Yay me!

BroBlood: You get a "B-".

AgentM: I –WHAT! (pulls out lab top)

BroBlood: I –I mean… you get an "A+"

AgentM: Alright!

……………………….

AgentM: So what's this thing do?

Jinx: Don't know, don't care…

AgentM: Aw c'mon! We made it… don't you want to know what it does or even what it is?

Jinx: No.

AgentM: Aww don't be such a spoilsport… Hey headmaster! What's this thingy do?

BroBlood: I already told you it's an ion amplifier. It is both elegant and devastating in its power.

AgentM: Uh what…?

BroBlood: That means it is kinda pretty and yet it is kinda dangerous!

AgentM: Like Raven!

BroBlood: Excuse me?

AgentM: Nothing!

BroBlood: …

AgentM: Yay to my "A"!

………………………

BBee: Say, AgentM, what's this class project the headmaster keeps talking about in his sleep when I am spying on him?

AgentM: It's a lion stampafire. It's pretty and dangerous like Raven. It's doily, and sticky, and feathery like a ballerina chicken that's stuck in cement.

BBee: …That's… That's nothing like what I saw…

AgentM: Oh he just puts it in a yellow and black funnel shaped case. It's really quite disturbing if you look inside.

BBee: (mumbles) Maybe I shouldn't tell Aqualad about this…

AgentM: (somehow heard her) Yeah, I mean, it couldn't be that dangerous could it? It's not like he can strap it onto some deceiving robotic titan that is infiltrating the HIVE yet not writing a documentary or is a Raven fanatic and hypnotize him to join the dark side…

BroBlood: (on mike) ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! WE ARE HAVING A NEW STUDENT COMING TO OUR SCHOOL. HIS NAME IS VICTOR STONE AND HE WILL CERTAINLY BE VERY USEFUL- (clears throat)…I-I MEAN A PAWN…no, that's not good either …I MEAN… A VERY, VERY GOOD STUDENT! ALSO, HE IS NOT A DECIEVING ROBOTIC TITAN. THAT IS ALL. No wait… YES, AND WE WILL NOT SERVE ANYTHING BESIDES SLOPPY JOES BECAUSE THE WIZARD/EVIL GIRLFRIEND-TRAITORING LUNCHDRAGON HAS GONE ON STRIKE. IF ANY CURSED STUDENTS HAVE COME OUT OF SPELLBOOKS BECAUSE OF THE SLOPPY JOES, PLEASE INFORM US IMMEDIETLY… THAT IS ALL… (click)

………………………

R&R


	5. The Stone Age

Xerxes93: Ouch! I know what that's like… I HATE braces!

Happy Sun: …. … …OMG? (loooong rambling review) Sorry, can't do anything to Speedy, he's not in this fic. What do you have against him and Aqualad? To me, they're ok. I knew TT needed some sort of "bad-boy" hero (Speedy), and Aqualad is much cooler than his geeky comic book counterpart. To me, the show needs this kind of diversity.

I would like to praise those who faved my story write now. Those would be: Angel of Nevermore, altantiandragoness, Pastelstorm, switchfoot13, Xerxes93! … … sob …I am SO… happy…!

Enter Cyborg aka Victor Stone…

**Chapter 5 The Stone Age**

AgentM: What's a matter with you guys?

Mammoth: (sighs) Those darn titans stopped us again!

Jinx: We were making a regular stop at the bank to make a "withdraw." We nearly didn't escape.

AgentM: Really? Did you see Raven? How is she doing? Isn't she cool?

Gizmo: Why do you like those snot-munching titans!

Jinx: Hey, guys, we better head towards the cafeteria or we'll miss lunch.

AgentM: Nah, I've got another "meeting" with the headmaster. Plus, who can eat sloppy joes for every meal every day? I swear there are more dark wizards/dragons running around and breaking people's hearts than writers on fanfiction…

Gizmo&Mammoth&Jinx: (run off)

…………………………

BroBlood: With the help of my ion amplifier and AgentM's power at my will… THE WORLD SHALL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, KING BROTHER BLOOD!

AgentM: Is it just me, or do you remind me of someone on Kim Possible?

BroBlood: (sweat drop) I hope you understand why you came here…

AgentM: You're mad because I could not be hypnotized and got an A+… I'm mad because you burned my hair and it took me hours to write me up another one… so let's just call it even! (halo ding)

BroBlood: It seems you are most powerful to have not succumbed to my mind.

AgentM: (mumbles) Not that your tiny mind is that succumb-ing…

BroBlood: How dare you speak to me like this! You should not talk to the headmaster like this!

AgentM: "…and then Brother Blood realized his ultimate love for the old headmistress. He realized that ever since she went missing in Season 1, that he longed to touch her wrinkled skin and hear her scraggly voice… It saddened him on how many times he was "hitting" on her yet she was the only one (besides me) who would not succumb to his deep desire…"

BroBlood: I MUST GO FIND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! (jumps out window)

AgentM: (sighs and shakes head) When will he realize it's a ten story drop?

BroBlood: (gets really, really hurt yet lands in the combat practice arena where he fixes himself up and meets Victor Stone, the new student who is not an infiltrating robotic titan…)

……………………………

Jinx: (high pitch girl scream)

AgentM: What da matta?

Jinx: I met the dreamiest guy at lunch today! He is tall, dark, handsome and makes a metal-like clanking sound whenever he walks even though there is not machinery around! He has a charismatic, soothing, robotic voice, and he is an excellent fighter as if he practiced fighting bad guys with some geeky group of teenage superheroes!

AgentM: ...What's his name?

Jinx: Victor Stone! I call him "Vicky-poo!"

AgentM: (is disturbed) Maybe you should just call him "Vic" or something…

Jinx: Whatever! He's soooo dreamy!

AgentM: Is he going to go through the initiation?

Jinx: What initiation?

AgentM: I dunno, we probably should have one… because he's new and all.

Jinx: But you were new too!

AgentM: Not anymore! (starts to run off as fast as I possibly can)

…………………………..

AgentM: 'sup Jinx!

Jinx: huh?

AgentM: I just thought of the most brilliant initiation!

Jinx: Oh, good for you.

AgentM: Yeah, you make the dude pretend he's BBXTerra and bash the BBXRae pairing in the forum of a BBXRae shrine site. Then, it all comes down to whether he can run faster than the angry mob of BBXRae fans.

Jinx: What?

AgentM: DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS WHEN YOU'RE STUCK IN SOME PLACE THAT DOESN'T GET CABLE AND NO ONE UNDERSTANDS WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!

Jinx: What are you talking about?

AgentM: (storms off) Phooey!

…………………………..

AgentM: What's all the commotion about? I'm trying to study!

Dark Boi (y'know that guy with the off grey skin and the cape that showed a lot in that episode? I don't know his name, so I'll just call him Dark Boi): Huh?

AgentM: What's with the crowd?

Dark Boi: That new guy, Stone or something, is in a dress…

AgentM: Oh no, they didn't… (trudges through crowd and finds Jinx)

Jinx: AgentM! We did it! This is our initiation!

AgentM: What… this? I did better stuff off my Punk'd fanfiction! (narrows eyes) You look familiar…

Stone: I could say the same thing…

Both: (stare at each other for a long time)

Jinx: Stop staring at my man!

Stone: Say aren't you that girl from-!

AgentM: (whips out lab top) "…and then the cat haired girl realized her love for the ring wearing rock was true. So she expressed her true feelings for him by… punching his lights out! Thus rendering him unconscious so the khaki coated OC could make her escape…!

Jinx: (punches Stone's lights out)

Stone: (his lights have been indeed punched out) Love hurts…

AgentM: Now, to make my escape! (jumps out window)

…………………………….

AgentM: (in hospital holding jaw) Ow. Ow. Ow.

BroBlood: Well, hello there, AgentM. Had a nice fall?

AgentM: Aww, shouldn't you be off looking for the headmistress or something?

BroBlood: I have indeed found my true love. She is right here.

Headmistress: Now how is Mr. Blood's blood pressure doing today?

BroBlood: (points to headmistress) She's a nurse. (is currently looking like a proud puppy that found the rubber ball)

AgentM: You don't say. Hello nurse!

BroBlood: See? See? I found her! Right here! In the hospital! (sighs and watches headmistress walk off) She could do CPR on me, anytime…

AgentM: I find this all so very… very… disturbing…

……………………………….

AgentM: Speaking of romance…

Jinx: AgentM! Who are you asking out for the Sadie Hawkins Dance?

AgentM: Dun-Dun-DUN!

………………………………..

R&R

And, oh by the way… AgentM already has thought up of someone to ask so don't try to play matchmaker with my OC! (grabs AgentM) Mine! My OC! Mine! Ruff! Ruff-Rufff!

Oh, and if you are wondering how Stone knows (MYYYY OC! MIIIINE!), just check out my other random fanfict, "Don't Touch My Popcorn."


	6. HEY MACARENA!

Happy Sun: …wow…

Xerxes93: Below is an explanation of Dark Boi (and also Wing)

Pastelstorm: You're welcome!

TwilightSoulTaker: M-My Soul! P-Possessed Anime Plushies! Waaah… like something out of my worst nightmare! HERE! The next chapter! Don't hurt me! Congratulations, as of today, I fear you.

Ok. So here's the thing:

**Dark Boi **is the name I gave to one of the extra characters that showed up around the school during the episode "Deception." He is the one who wears a black and purple cape with tall pointy what looks like "bat ears." He has red eyes and off-grey skin. You first catch a glimpse of him in the cafeteria sitting on the table with three Billy Numerouses. You also see him laughing in the crowd when Stone was hit by Gizmo's boxing glove thing, sitting in the combat practice arena, laughing at Stone in a dress, sitting in class, and escaping with a female HIVE student in the end when the building is collapsing using a power that looks similar to Raven's teleportation. He has no dialogue and there is no reference to him in any other episode.

**Wing **is also a name I gave to one of the extra characters. She wears a red top and a blue skirt and a metal helmet. She has yellow eyes and small feathery wings. She is first seen in the cafeteria in front of the table that Dark Boi and three Billy Numerousses are in holding a lunch tray. You can also see her laughing at Stone, in the combat practice arena reading, sitting in class, and escaping with Dark Boi in the end. If you recall that end scene, the way she held Dark Boi made me assume that something was going on between them. She has no dialogue.

Now… let's boogie!

**Chapter 7 HEY MACARENA!**

AgentM: OMIGOD! A DANCE!

Jinx: Yes! A dance! I'm asking Vic to take me!

AgentM: OMIGOD! WE gotta ASK the boys?

Jinx: Of course, it's a Sadie Hawkins dance…

AgentM: (runs around HIVE like a chicken without a head)

………………………

AgentM: Shoot! I've been here so long, seen this episode so many times, and I never considered who's hot…

Dark Boi (remember?): (walks by)

Jinx: Why don't you ask him?

AgentM: Because isn't Wing (tat winged yellow eyed girl that keeps showing up in this episode) asking him out?

Jinx: Probably, but I'm not sure yet.

AgentM: Nah, he'll look real good with Raven though…

Jinx: Stop it…

AgentM: Ok! Ok!

Wing: (walks by) lalalalala…

Jinx: Now's your chance! Do it like a real villainess would do it!

AgentM: (jumps onto Wing, ties, and gags her)

Wing: What the- Mrf! Mrrff! Mrf!

Jinx: (tosses her into closet)

AgentM: You know. I sorta like this tag teaming.

Jinx: Makes the competition a lot easier. Now I go this way, you go that way!

AgentM: Got it!

Jinx&AgentM: Break! (run off separate directions)

………………………..

AgentM: Hey, Dark Boi! What's up?

Dark Boi: No, no… don't bother…

AgentM: Don't bother… huh?

Dark Boi: Let me guess… you're going to glomp me, gag me, and then inject me with something and/or stuff chloroform up my face so I'd take you to the dance…

AgentM: (nods) Yep! That's about it! Wait… how did you know?

Dark Boi: This is a school of villainesses, duh. It's not like they haven't tried it before.

AgentM: So, my technique wouldn't be that original…?

Dark Boi: Yeah, it wouldn't.

AgentM: Oh… okay…

Dark Boi: …

AgentM: …

Dark Boi: …

AgentM: (punches Dark Boi's lights out)

Dark Boi: (falls unconscious)

AgentM: (then, takes him to the dance) You should know I am no normal villainess… I'M A FANFICTION VILLAINESS!

………………………..

Jinx: (dances with Stone)

Stone: (is blushing)

BroBlood&HIVEheadmistress: (TANGO!)

AgentM: (is currently shaking it on the dance floor)

Dark Boi: (is also dancing with AgentM the way embarrassed guys do it)

BBee: (is dancing alone but rocking on)

AgentM: Hey Bee? No guy?

BBee: Nuh-uh! Bumble Bee dances alone!

AgentM: (stops dancing) Then let's do something fun together!

BBee: Like what?

AgentM: Like checking out who asked who, pretending to be drunk with punch, forcing guys onto the dance floor (really, really fun), or-

BBee: Sure, why not?

AgentM: Dark Boi, I unleash you for now. You can go ahead and slow dance with Wing.

Dark Boi: Whatever. (walks off)

BBee: That was nice of you…

AgentM: Oh snap! I forgot to tell him what closet I left her in!

BBee: …or not…

…………………………

Dark Boi: Hey, AgentM!

AgentM: Hi!

Dark Boi: So, sorry it only worked out between us for a few sentences of this fic and all…

AgentM: Yeah… (is staring off at the dance floor; mesmerized)

Dark Boi: Well, I hope you were okay with me dancing with Wing…

AgentM: Sure…

Dark Boi: I didn't ruin your night, right?

AgentM: No, no. My night is doing fine. See? (points at the dance floor) There is probably nothing in the world more mesmerizing than seeing the entire HIVE academy doing the Macarena.

BroBlood: HEY MACARENA!

Dark Boi: You're right, that is pretty mesmerizing…

Both: (stare at the Macarena…)

……………………..

R&R


	7. End Chapter

Whaddya know… the last chapter. (insert awwwing of readers here). Well, it's been real fun. This being one of the long fics I've actually got down to finishing. (insert reader applause here). You know, there is still time to favorite this story… (gets hit by reader's tomato) …or not.

**GO SEE THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER**. It shows my next story with AgentM.

TwilightSoulTaker: (takes cookie and eats wide eyed at review)

Happy Sun: He says that because it lasted for only 33 lines of the fic; He used his dark powers; I used my dark powers; Thank you, (eats cookie)

Overactive Mind: As you can see, this is the end of this fic. However, your suggestion has given me an idea for a sequel to this… that's a maybe.

**Chapter 7 End Chapter**

AgentM: (is studying) hm? (starts sniffing the air) I smell… RAVEN! (runs out the door in a flash of khaki)

Stone: The Titans! They're here!

AgentM: Yeah! She's somewhere in the HIVE, I'm sure of it!

Stone: …perfect.

AgentM: What did you say?

Stone: Now, I can show the headmaster that my loyalty is now to the HIVE.

AgentM: Huh? Why are you going to do that, Cye?

Stone: What did you say?

AgentM: Darn! I said…uh… curse that sugar ranting?

Stone: How did you know my name? I knew there was something familiar about you!

AgentM: What a minute! If you really are Cyborg, than why did you say your loyalty now is to the HIVE?

Stone: That's because I'm EVIL now! EEEEVIL! And I'm going to prove it by beating up my friends.

AgentM: You can't do that! Beating up the Titans would prove nothing… unless it's in fanfiction! I won't let you hurt Raven! (lunges onto Stone)

Jinx: What are you doing to my man! (attacks AgentM)

Stone: Nothing! We're just leaving! C'mon Jinx!

Jinx: (before she leaves) You could have been one of us…

AgentM: (mumbling in a serious tone) I could have been a Shala alien…

Jinx: …What?

AgentM: Whaaat… Shaaalaaaa!

Jinx: I've had it! We've not friends anymore! You're too weird!

AgentM: Weeeeird! Shaaaalaaa!

Jinx: STOP DOING THAT! (storms off with Stone)

AgentM: hahaha… I never get tired of annoying people with that….

…………………………..

BBee: Hey AgentM! Done with your classes?

AgentM: Yeah! I think I just got a hang of the school girl villainess life. I got an "A" in Torture, an "A-" in Evil Laughing 101. I have a lot of time to myself to type fanfictions! I have you and Jinx… well I guess not Jinx anymore. And we have pizza for lunch today!

BBee: Wow! So I'm guessing that you like it here in the HIVE?

AgentM: Yup! Now I love it here! I could stay here FOREVER!

(building starts to rumble and break apart around them and everyone is screaming and running in panic)

BBee: …

AgentM: …

BBee: …

AgentM: …this sucks.

BBee: C'mon! We've gotta get out of here!

AgentM: Go without me! I've got one more thing to do before I go… (heads off)

……………………………..

BroBlood: (in his office hurrying to pack Cyborg's blue prints)

AgentM: (swoops in through the shadows) Hello dear headmaster…

BroBlood: (turns around) AgentM! What are you doing here?

AgentM: I just came to say that… (points to ceiling) You're school is collapsing…

BroBlood: OH LIKE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT ALREADY! (eyes glow red) I'm just sick of your insolence and disobedience! You make a mockery of all that I aim for! I let you into my school knowing you were deceiving me all along, and yet you resisted me! WHY!

AgentM: …because that's what fanfiction writers do. It's my job and I take pride in it. So just so you know I'm leaving. It's been real fun, but I've got other… things… to do. Anyway, I'm going right now…! (starts to walk out door but stops) And I'm taking this! (snatches sponge cake off of the headmaster's desk and then walks off)

BroBlood: … …who is that girl? This girl who doesn't know "good" from "evil" and takes such pleasure in the torturing others? Who hides her identity, but makes her personality known to all? This defiant girl who's loyalty lies in simple laughter?

AgentM: (head pops out of doorway) Who me?

BroBlood: …!

AgentM: You going to take that? (snatches Kwazi the Dancing Bear off desk) Bye!

BroBlood: … …

The End

……………………………

Ta da! It's over it's done with! Well, this fic is done with, but AgentM is not… Tune in to Fire and Ice Equals Slush fm to read my next upcoming fic "**The Diary of a Crazed Apprentice**," coming soon to a computer near you…


End file.
